Calloused hands
by Nuttyhazey
Summary: He just came in only to interrupt your piano and insult something about your hands, well…not just only that though *wink* Rated T for swearing. GokuxReader


**Calloused Hands**

**(A/N): Hi! Yup another fanfic haha~ I was practicing piano when I realized how disgusting my hands are…I got this annoying skin allergy and I can't get rid of it. I'm kinda jealous with those pianists who have very nice, clean hands moving fluidly on the piano. Lol :P**

**Rated T**

**Summary: He just came in only to interrupt your piano and insult something about your hands, well…not just only that though *wink***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!!!**

**Oh and if you want, you can listen to "Destiny of Love" by Yiruma when reading this. It doesn't kinda fit with the fanfic, but let's just say you were playing it :P~**

**The link is on my profile so you can listen to it if you want!**

**-----**

"Ugh, can't get it right," you muttered as your slender hands abruptly tore itself from the ebony and ivory keys, squinting at the seas of notes in the hopes of finding where you got it wrong. You shoved your face more and more in the piano when you almost fall over your chair, making you shake your head and jump back on concentrating.**(1)**

Stealing a glance at the clock, you sighed. Only fifteen more minutes and you had to get back on working and signing off papers which was really troublesome since you were the External Advisor of the Vongola. You had to order your people here and there, moving around the huge Vongola headquarters to see how their doing and only end up in bed with huge dark bags in your eyes. The schedule was really hectic and only the piano gave you peace…

Oh well, if only that damn Millefiore didn't exist, the Vongola wouldn't go as crazy as this… Even your hands, full of scratches and calluses, are getting sloppy once you play on piano… thanks to the training you always do frequently.

Closing your eyes, you started playing again; you knew most of the notes anyway. There was just something wrong somewhere…

Your hands stopped again as you felt weight in them. Opening your eyes, you almost jumped at your seat when a familiar silver head blocked your view from the window outside, occupying the available space on your seat with an unreadable expression.

"It's supposed to be sharp F you idiot," he muttered, remaining his hand on yours as you frowned, but somehow you couldn't resist from keeping your hands just as they were. But damn him for disturbing your lovely peace in here! You just didn't notice that he was actually watching you…

"I know, stupid," you lied as he snorted in reply, tearing his hand off of you as you heard a small cry from the back of your head. Ignoring it, you fold your arms as you glared at him.

"And what the hell are you doing here?"

"Che, that's supposed to be my question idiot," he snorted again, "what are _you _doing here? You should be in the office working your ass off."

You resisted the urge to pout as you glared at him tenfold. "Don't you see this?!" you said, shoving the back of your hands in front of his face as he flinched slightly, "is this enough to say that I work my ass off?!"

Instead of retorting something back like he always would, he took your hands as if examining them, sending shivers after shivers to your spine as he slowly caress them as if teasingly.

"Your hands are sure are rough," he said, making you twitch, but before you mutter anything back, you were taken by surprise as he closed the distance between you and him, making you gasp slightly but that made it easier for him to access in your wet cavern. The scent of cigarette filled your senses as you slowly melted into the kiss.

But before you could fully enjoy it, he suddenly pulled away, smirking as you wore a fiercer glare on your tomato face. He stood up from the seat, walking away as you remained speechless, still glaring at his retrieving back.

You blinked in surprise as he stopped just before the door, saying,

"Even your lips are rough."

With those words said, he closed shut the door, a small bang echoing in the room as you allowed said words slowly enter your brain.

You burst into hotter flames as you shouted, "DAMN YOU GOKUDERAAA!!!"

…after that…you barely could play the song anymore…

---

**(A/N):**

**(1): LoL that always happened to me when I get carried away XD**

**Whew, yay! I made a fanfic only in one day O.o lol *does victory dance* **

**Please Review! **


End file.
